User blog:LlamaSpearsTimberlake/House of Anubis Isisirion Fanfiction P.T.7
Anubislolkt.jpg|KT Rush House-of-anubis-eddie-burkely-duffield-1.jpg|Eddie Miller Nina martin.png|Nina JoyMercer222.jpg|Joy Mercer WillowJ.png|Willow Jenks Mara Old.jpg|Mara Jaffray Anubislolfabian1.jpg|Fabian Rutter House-of-anubis-alfie-625x913.jpg|Alfie Lewis Jeromeulooksokoote.PNG|Jerome Clarke Amber jjkkkj.jpg|Amber Millington Patricia talkin.gif|Patricia Williamson Anubislolpiper.jpg|Piper Williamson 0d886cac1f423ebc83663090d9de0c6d.jpeg|Ciara Rush Anubislolkt.jpg|KT Rush House-of-anubis-eddie-burkely-duffield-1.jpg|Eddie Miller Nina martin.png|Nina JoyMercer222.jpg|Joy Mercer WillowJ.png|Willow Jenks Mara Old.jpg|Mara Jaffray Anubislolfabian1.jpg|Fabian Rutter House-of-anubis-alfie-625x913.jpg|Alfie Lewis Jeromeulooksokoote.PNG|Jerome Clarke Amber jjkkkj.jpg|Amber Millington Patricia talkin.gif|Patricia Williamson Anubislolpiper.jpg|Piper Williamson 0d886cac1f423ebc83663090d9de0c6d.jpeg|Ciara Rush *Antechamber* Joy says,"So Jason thinks the Human Of Isis is one of us?" KT says,"If so One of us would have to have a vision...right?" Patricia says,"But maybe we'll find out who's the humanof Isis when We find the Clues..." Joy says,"Ok...." Fabian says,"WAIT! Theres a Timeline!" Nina says,"Timeline?! My Grandma again!" Fabian says,"No! Not your Grans it's for the osirian's and Isirion's Parents Best Friend or the one they love the most!" Joy says,"But Eddie's not the osirian anymore!" Eddie says,"Do you think my powers could be restored?!" Fabian answers "I believe so but only if The Osirian The Isirian and The Chosen One Kill Jason together...The chosen One is a GIRL The Osirian is a BOY and the Isirian is a GIRL and this day that Jason dies is July 7th The Chosen One's Birthday." KT says,"so We're in June 30th we have 7 days left?! We Need to find the clues fast!" *Willow KT and Joy's Room* Willow says,"OMG the rooms painting is chipping off the walls :(" Joy says,"Hey KT look at the wall it looks like a chalk board." KT looks at the wall and says,"Look Joy a clue!" The Blood Of Amneris is deep in the house she's special without a doubt it's someone who was thought to be special but with no doubt they were a freckle Joy says," Creepy Freckle means they were a bother and they were interfering" KT says,"The Chosen One Nina she has the blood of Amneris." Joy says,"They Mean someone else." Willow says,"Joy KT that's a spirit Senkhara killed king Tutankhnam Amneris's lover and Amneris & Senkhara are enemies." ' '*2 days Later*Sibuna Meeting in the forest* Nina says,"We will do a ceremony and I know that this will help us find the clues." *All the members of Sibuna Hold Hands* ''' '''Nina says,"Repeat After ME" "With this circle of Light I ceal the Circle Of Light With This circle of light i ceal the circle of light" The Cup of ankh opened up a spirit named "Delia" a spirit who knew so much about Isis Eddie askes Delia "Who's the isis?" Delia says,"She's the friend of the blood of Amneris she's a very important Pharoah" Nina says,"Amber?" Delia says,"NO! NOT AMBER!*SCREAMS* *Disappears*" Eddie says,"This is so not helping!" Joy eyes starts glowing Hazel Nina says,"Wow Joy your eyes are hazel I never knew that" Joy answers " My Eyes Are not Haze-" Caroline appears saying " *Grabs Joy* If you wanna see your friend live speak fast she's a descendant of the candy scholarship!" Jerome runs to the forest saying "DON'T TOUCH MY GIRLFRIEND!" KT says,"Jerome No!" Caroline says,"This Proves how much you don't love Joy you kissed Ciara!" Jerome says "How do you know!" Caroline says "Because I'm looking down on you1 *Zaps Fireball at Jerome* Soon my Ra will be alive and my daughter will be gone! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Joy yells "Jerome!!! *tries to break out of Caroline's hold*" Caroline says,"I'M PRETTY SURE JOY YOU'LL BE COMING WITH ME!!" Eddie says,"NO you don't!! *Tries to push Caroline out of the way!* Caroline zaps a fire ball at Eddie saying "EDDIE YOU SHALL DIE!" Nina says,"Joy Eddie!!!!! *Uses her Eye Of Horus Locket to protect Eddie and Joy!* Eddie heals quickly Patricia runs after Joy saying "Listen you ghost let Joy go!!!!!!!!!" Joy says,"Patricia!! Just let her take me i'll be alright!!!" Willow says "NO! YOU CAN'T TAKE MY COUSIN! *RUNS TO JOY AND PULLS HER AWAY FROM CAROLINE!* Joy!" Caroline says,"*Deep Evil Voice* NOONE TAKES ANYONE FROM ME!" Nina says,"*Deep Voice* Silence!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE SPIRIT OF SENKHARA AMMUT YOU SHALL BE GONE GO BACK TO THE UNDERWORLD WHERE YOU BELONG!!!!!!!!!!!! *USES ANUBIS LOCKET TO SEND AMMUT BACK TO THE UNDEROWORLD*" Caroline disappears and goes to the underworld Nina passes out Joy Fabian and Eddie says,"Nina!" Fabian says,"Nina!!!COME ON NINA!!!NINA!!!!!!" Joy says,"Jerome Nina!! They can't be gone!!" Then Nina's Locket opens it was a little finger nail amount of blood Eddie says,"The Blood Of Amneris? Mara says "Now All we need is the Heart & Soul ring" Joy starts crying sobbing"Eddie Fabian! do something! Jerome can't die! Nina can't die! Friends come first!" KT says,"Eddie Fabian move! -Puts The Moon Key On Nina's heart-" Eddie says,"KT what are you doing?!" KT says," I'm saving her life!" Nina's eye of horus locket and KT's key combined together and KT's key healed Nina's heart then KT's key turned into a wierd looking ring the Blood and Soul Ring Joy says,"Is she alright!? Could you save Jerome please KT please!?" KT walks to Jerome and put's Nina's Locket on Jerome's heart Joy says to Jerome "I love you Jerome please don't leave me! *Kisses Jerome's cheek* I don't care if you kissed Ciara I just want you back!" ' '*Sky Turns Purple* Fabian says,"WE HAVE ALL THE CLUES!!!Let's put it together!" Mara says "Wait wait wait! We can't we have to wait till July 7th comes Nina and Joy's B-day!" *Nina & Jerome's Spirit World* Nina's in a white dress and Jerome is in a White Tux Nina says "Jerome?" Jerome says "Nina?" Than The Spirit Delia Comes and tells Nina & Jerome somthing they were not guessing to learn..... 'UNTIL NEXT TIME SIBUNA'S! ' Category:Blog posts